Two F's
by Coraline Morgan
Summary: SLASH fic. Mick & Josef. It's 1983 and Mick is having a rough night.


**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and the plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Characters:** Josef; Mick.

**Rating:** M - SLASH. Male to male sexual activity depicted. Some violence; high level sex scene; adult themes; some coarse language.

**Writers' challenge #3:** to write "a romantic scene between characters you wouldn't normally pair up in a million years".

**Two "F's". **

Los Angeles 1983.

Mick sat down for all of thirty seconds before he regained his feet and resumed his pacing. The more he moved, the more the scent on his clothes diffused throughout the room. Fresh human blood and fear, combined with Mick's anger and frustration.

Josef poured them both another scotch. The elder vampire sipped slowly, appreciating the expensive liquor, while the young one threw his drink back in one swallow.

Josef could smell Mick's spiked testosterone level and he knew that his friend needed to let off some steam.

"Are you hungry, Mick? I have a particularly attractive new freshie–"

Josef was cut off as Mick grabbed him and shoved him roughly backwards against the wall.

"Did you listen to a word I said?" Mick demanded. "The cops arrived before I could finish the job. The bastard is _still alive_."

The smile that tugged at the corners of Josef's mouth threatened to turn into a full-blown smirk at any moment, and it fuelled Mick's anger. He threw his full body weight against Josef, pinning him. And even though Mick knew that Josef could easily dislodge him, the illusion of having the upper hand was one he chose to embrace.

"Mick."

Josef reached up and put his hands on Mick's shoulders, but instead of being placated, Mick responded by grabbing his friend's wrists and pinning them above his head. Josef shifted his position slightly, which drew Mick's attention to the strange feeling of having a man's hard body against his own. Mick was accustomed to a woman's soft curves yielding to the planes and angles of his physique, whereas Josef's musculature that of a man in his prime.

Mick bent one knee and leaned his shin against the wall; the movement forced his hips forward and he pressed against Josef. The younger vampire looked into his friend's face, and the patented smirk was the last straw. Mick decided that Josef needed to be taught a lesson. He knew exactly how to wipe the smug expression from Josef's face.

Mick kissed him.

The intimate act was intended to shock; it was a display of dominance from Mick. Yet Josef's lips parted just enough to offer a subtle invitation. The tables were turned and the younger vampire pulled back abruptly, surprised by his own feelings.

Then he called Josef's bluff.

At first, it was no more than a gentle contact of lips; no resistance from Josef, pure curiosity from Mick. His tongue traced the corners of Josef's mouth where softness gave way to a rougher – if closely shaven – texture.

Adjusting his hold on Josef's wrists, Mick ran his hand through Josef's hair and down to his neck. One-handed, he tugged at his friend's tie and then pulled it loose from his collar. Mick leaned back slightly to allow better access to his friend's shirt. As he unbuttoned the expensive garment, Josef began to writhe. Mick pushed his hand inside Josef's shirt and allowed his hand to explore the smooth, hard chest. Josef responded by deepening the kiss, and he moaned faintly as Mick's hand slid across his nipple.

At the sound, Mick moved his hips into Josef's and it was immediately apparent that both men were hard.

Mick released his grip on Josef's wrists in order to have both hands free to explore Josef's body, while still maintaining the sense that the older vampire was trapped against the wall. Mick broke their kiss and allowed his lips to brush Josef's throat. He inhaled deeply, noting the intrinsic masculinity of his scent, as well as the high level of his friend's arousal. Mick let his hands drift over Josef, exploring the feeling of his well-toned physique. Strong arms, slim waist, lean but powerful thighs, firm ass.

Hands freed, Josef dug his fingers into the well-developed muscles of Mick's back and shoulders. He wondered how far Mick would take this, as it had already progressed further than Josef had anticipated. Still, variety was the spice of life – particularly after so many centuries.

Josef ran one hand down Mick's back and across his ass. He was about to shift his attention to the front when Mick pushed back from the wall and shook his head. Mick's expression told Josef that his logic was fighting with his desire.

For vampires, there was a fine line between fighting and fucking.

Josef stepped forward and brushed the back of his hand across the bulge in Mick's jeans.

"I'm sorry, Josef." Mick averted his eyes. "_This is crazy_ ..."

"Not having a good night, are you Mick? First Lee Jay – now me. And I thought you were man enough to finish what you start."

Mick snarled as he slammed Josef back against the wall. He pinned Josef with one forearm across his chest, while he fumbled to unzip his own fly. Mick guided Josef's hand and Josef looked smug as he wrapped his hand around Mick's hard cock.

Mick immediately gave into the sensation of Josef's perfect rhythm. Then Josef eased down and Mick moved back just enough to allow room for Josef to kneel. Mick stretched out one arm for support against the wall as he gave himself totally to the sensation of Josef's cool lips and tongue working magic on him.

Josef freed himself and began to stroke, hoping Mick would come soon as he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold off. Mick's hand twisted into Josef's hair for a few seconds then he moaned and grabbed Josef's wrist. The older vampire swallowed as he felt sharp fangs sink into the firm flesh of his wrist.

A moment later, Mick offered his own wrist to Josef.

Mick took a couple of steps backwards and zipped his fly, eyes averted. Josef rose gracefully to his feet.

"Do you feel better now, Mick?"

He nodded tersely, eyes still fixed on the floor.

"I'm hungry." Josef noted, deliberately keeping his voice casual. "Let's go and find someone to eat."

*****


End file.
